the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"I Felt the Baby Kick"
About '''"I Felt the Baby Kick" '''is the first tale in the tenth episode of the eleventh season of The Nosleep Podcast. Written by Blair Daniels, it has a runtime of 18:15 and was read by Alexis Bristowe, Nichole Goodnight, Mike DelGaudio, and Erika Sanderson. It is the 1336th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A woman, Amy, begins to notice that her wife, Mia, is having memory troubles. She traces it back to the traumatic event of miscarrying their first child months previously. One day, Amy hears Mia talking excitedly to her stomach. Mia asks her to put her hand on her stomach and she does, feeling a kick. Alarmed, Amy calls the doctor and schedules an appointment with their obstetrician, Dr. Ambrose. At first, Dr. Ambrose doesn't believe her, but when he feels a kick, he is alarmed. Mia claims that 'Dr. Ebberly' did an amazing job. When asked who she is, Amy reveals that it was the doctor that did the artificial insemination. Going back to check his records, Dr. Ambrose tells her that there is no one named Dr. Ebberly in their state, or even the country. He calls his assistant, Mandy, to come in and have an ultrasound done. At first, things are normal, but eventually the probe settles on a misshapen form with jagged lines and sharp teeth. The camera suddenly cuts off and Mandy leaves. Out in the hallway, Dr. Ambrose tells Amy that he must abort the baby if she wants Mia to live. Although she is heartbroken at the prospect of making Mia lose another child, she accepts. Dr. Ambrose wheels the cart into the room to begin the process. Mia, suspicious of what is going on, freaks out and shoves him against the wall and escapes the room, fleeing out of the hospital and into the night. Back in the room, Dr. Ambrose refuses to say anything. However, when pressed, he reveals the truth. A few years ago, he was approached by an organization that gave him some fluid. They claimed that it would help with the insemination process and he accepted, testing out with consent on one of his patients. However, the woman ended up dying in the woods and her baby missing. He says the organization isn't bothering with doctors anymore and infiltrating full-force. The pair head into the woods behind the hospital, looking for Mia. They spot a strange, tall creature in the trees before stumbling across her, bloody and bruised, but alive. Her belly is noticeably smaller and she is no longer pregnant. Mia claims to have no memory of the events of the past few days and seems healthy. However, one night Amy hears her get out of bed and drive away. Following her in her car, she sees her stop on the outskirts of the woods and place a rattle on the treeline before driving away. Cast Alexis Bristowe as Amy Nichole Goodnight as Mia Mike DelGaudio as Dr. Ambrose Erika Sanderson as Mandy Category:Tales Category:Season 11 Category:Blair Daniels Category:Alexis Bristowe Category:Nichole Goodnight Category:Mike DelGuadio Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Illustration Category:Mike DelGaudio Category:Charlie Cody